Sterek
by ZackZ
Summary: The relationship between Stiles and Derek becomes what I believe Sterek is all about!


Background/Setting: Gerard has been killed by the rejection of Derek's bite, because Scott replaced Gerard's cancer pills with mountain ash pills. Derek retires to his families' house to rest and recover from the fighting that ensued. Stiles can't shake the fear of these events and, knowing that Scott and Allison have broken up, goes to Derek instead to talk through his emotions and figure out what is ahead of them.

Chapter 1

Derek threw himself onto his couch, taking a deep breath in and out, which accents his chest muscles. He had on a tight black V-neck and jeans. Thinking about the events that have transpired and feeling the relief knowing Gerard has finally died and that Jackson is no longer a Kanima, Derek figured he deserved this moment to just lay down on the couch. He starts drifting as his breathing slows and becomes in rhythm with his heart, suddenly his phone vibrates which made him jump just a little. Figuring out it was his phone, he reluctantly reached into his jeans, which were too tight for his phone to come out easily, and saw Stiles on the caller ID. "Stiles… of course, who better to ruin this moment then Stiles." After much contemplation over whether he should answer or pretend he was sleeping, which would have been completely understandable seeing it was one am, he answered. "What do you want Stiles?" vocalizing how much he didn't want to talk to Stilinkski. "Hey, sorry it's so late… but I… could I come over? I need to talk to someone but Scott seems busy with Allison. I didn't know who else I coul-" "What about Stiles?" Derek answered interrupting Stiles. "Oh I don't know," now Stiles sounded sarcastic and a little annoyed, "the whole Gerard dying by your bite, the Kanima being Jackson who actually turned into a werewolf, the fact that even though he tried to kill us all Lydia still likes the guy!" Derek heard Stiles holding back what sounded like tears, 'has it really been a lot to handle?' "I don't know if that's normal for you Derek but I'm overwhelmed, and I would really like to talk about it with someone, if there is anyone even left for me!" Derek understood then, Stiles was feeling alone. I mean its understandable considering the relationship Stiles has with his father, the only person he is able to really talk to is Scott, who is currently dealing with Allison and that curious relationship. Why Scott had to date an Argent Derek would never understand. But loneliness and isolation were all to familiar to Derek... "Okay, come on over then. I guess we can talk." Derek was surprised; he sounded a bit happy that Stiles would be coming over to talk. Has he been ignoring his own feelings? Being an Alpha is hard work, and emotions are seen as weak. Right? "Awesome, because I'm outside your house right now." "What!?" Derek couldn't believe he didn't hear Stiles at all! He got up from the couch, hanging up on Stiles who was probably still talking, and opened the front door.

"Hey. Thanks again for letting me talk and everything" said Stiles with more happiness in his voice than two seconds ago on the phone. "Mmhm" Derek said with as little energy as possible. "So!" Stiles made himself surprisingly at home in Derek's house, which made Derek laugh a little. "What is it that you do around here?" Derek glared at Stiles, "Right now I would be sleeping." Stiles retorted "Well I didn't mean right now. I mean in general. What is your normal day? I don't really know much about what you do outside of the whole Alpha role. What does the Derek do when the Alpha is on break?" There was a short moment of silence as Derek thought about that. "I don't really know. I haven't had time to do anything other than watching over my pack. It comes with the territory I guess." Stiles felt bad for Derek, just now finding out that he really hasn't had time to live his life. "Hey man, you need to make time for yourself. I mean do you have a hobby?" Derek just shook his head left and right, with a look of deep thought taking over his face. "Well do you like anyone? Maybe you could get into a relationship with someone. I mean you are pretty attractive, I'm sure you would have no problem in that department." What Stiles asked shocked Derek. "Well I don't have time for hobbies or relationships." Derek said with disbelief that he was actually talking about this; all he wanted to do was sleep. Stiles pensively looked at Derek for a few seconds. "I don't think that's really what the problem is Derek. I came over here to talk about my problems, but it sounds to me like your life isn't doing so great either. I think you have something else you are hiding from me." Stiles was right Derek thought. He had a lot of misfortune with his life. Everyone he ever loved, all of them died. He couldn't help but think it was his fault. He couldn't save anyone, how could he be with someone with the thought of losing them. The pain was too much. He would never put himself, more importantly someone else, through that. "What are you thinking Derek?" Derek quickly recovered from his deep thoughts, "Nothing, just tired is all. It's pretty late. Shouldn't you be getting home anyway? I would think your Dad is worried with you not home at one in the morning." "Nah he's working late, he wont be home for a little longer." There was a long pause before Stiles spoke again. "Derek… I'm lonely. My best friend has been more concentrated on his girlfriend and I…" Again there was a pause. This time Derek chose to break the silence. "What is it Stiles? What's bothering you?" "I just don't know who I am anymore. I've been having these urges, but I'm scared because they aren't normal. I think…" Stiles took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly. "I think I might be… gay." Derek felt a wave of heat wash over him. Stiles? Gay? Derek felt his heart rate increasing. "Stiles. Why tell me? We haven't ever bonded. I feel like this is a conversation you should be having with Scott." Stiles looked down, and looked like he was in deep thought when he suddenly said, "I don't know how Scott would take it. He's my best friend, and I'm already losing him… I just don't want to ruin anything. I like being friends with him and I'm not attracted to him or anything, but I could only imagine he would feel awkward around me." Derek felt crushed. He could smell Stiles feeling of isolation. He had to say something. After all, he could only relate. "Stiles, if Scott is your best friend, then this shouldn't change anything between you two. It's not wrong to be gay, and its not something that would warrant your friendship to break." Derek sucked at pep talks, and feelings in general. Stiles eyes watered and he looked directly into Derek's eyes, "Thank you Derek, for some reason I felt you would support me. I just don't know what to do. How will my Dad feel? What would my Mom of said? I don't think I can handle any more absence in my family life." Derek started to feel something uncomfortable within him rising to the surface. It felt sad, and Derek had to summon every ounce of energy he had left to keep it down. 'Feelings only get in the way Derek.' That's what he would tell himself anytime he felt anything unpleasant rising within him. It was his way of coping with life. "Stiles, I support you and I will always be here for you if you need to talk to someone. I- I know what its like. To feel isolated, to feel alone. It only gets better Stiles, and if people don't accept you for who you are then you shouldn't be friends with them anyway." Derek felt that sadness push up again, more powerful than the last time. He pushed it down again, but to late, because he felt something form in his eye, and when he blinked a single teardrop cascaded down his face, finding shelter in his stubble.

Stiles saw this and started his own stream of tears as he got up from the couch and hugged Derek. Stiles whispered through his tears, "Derek, if you ever feel alone, just remember you have your friends, your pack, an- and me." With that Derek couldn't control the sadness that was now boiling over. His face filled with tears, streaming down. Derek returned the hug, which surprised Stiles, but also comforted him. Stiles felt something trickling on his shoulder, and it was cold. What could it be? It hit Stiles like a truck… it was Derek's tears.

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! Initially I wanted to thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction! I can't believe I actually posted this but I really wanted to see what would happen. There is a lot more where this came from, so if I get good reviews and all I will continue! Any and all comments are welcomed! I can only learn through trial and error. I can already tell its going to be a challenge to match the dialog of the characters with how they would actually say it. Thanks again!

P.S. Yes it will get pretty spicy between the two, but I figured a nice ease into the story would be a good approach.


End file.
